


matcha pepero

by byungari



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, I HAD TO TAG THIS BC NONE OF MY READERS BELIEVE ME, M/M, and sohye and doyeon appear for 0.1 sec, kingdeot is mentioned but ull miss if u blink, lmao seongwoo only appears in like the last part of the fic sorry, no angst i promise, romcom, yoojung appears for like 3 sec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungari/pseuds/byungari
Summary: Jihoon finds three boxes of pepero in his locker, and while he's grateful to whoever left them, all he can think is:how the fuck did they break into his locker?





	matcha pepero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaera/gifts).



> dedicated to my wife, despite us divorcing everyday, because i can't give you pepero physically since you're too far. i know your main ships are jinhwi and 2park, but i hope you still enjoy this ongwink :)
> 
>  
> 
> some notes before you read:  
> *i don't explicitly state it but this fic takes place on pepero day 11/11 (ignoring the fact that it was on a sunday this year... technicalities)  
> *in korea, "lockers" are in their classrooms bc the students stay while the teachers move for classes. you can't actually lock them (to my knowledge) but for the sake of the fic, lets pretend that you can  
> *maejeom is a snack bar that a lot of schools in korea have. they sell, as u can guess, snacks  
> *banmal (반말) is informal language that you would use with your friends or people close to you  
> *in korea, students are the ones who clean the classroom and surrounding hallways after school ends. janitors only clean the big stuff (bathrooms, cafeteria, etc.)
> 
> enjoy!

There are three boxes of pepero snacks in his locker, and Jihoon squints. Woojin, who is next to him, whistles and says something that sounds like “how come I didn’t get any pepero,” but all Jihoon can think about is _how the fuck did they break into his locker_?

“A secret admirer?” Woojin guess while tossing one of the boxes around in his hand. “I’m jealous. Give me a box.”

“You can have the strawberry one.” Jihoon rolls his eyes. “How did they get into my locker?”

Woojin shrugs, already opening up the box of strawberry pepero. “Who knows, who cares? You got free snacks.”

“I care,” Jihoon deadpans. “What if someone with bad intentions breaks in and steals my stuff?”

“Do you have anything valuable in there worth stealing?” Woojin gives him a weird look.

Jihoon pauses. “Well, no, but—”

“Then don’t worry about it,” says Woojin. “If anything, you can just change your combination.”

“I guess you are right,” Jihoon sighs. They go to sit down at their seats and Yena comes to join them not too long after.

She nods at the pepero that Woojin is eating. “Nice pepero. Give me some.” Woojin pouts but gives her some anyways, and Yena asks while chewing, “Who gave them to you?”

Woojin tilts his head towards Jihoon, who’s trying to decipher his chicken scratch written while half asleep so that he can review for the English quiz they have today.

“Why did you give Woojin pepero and not me?” Yena demands, and Jihoon looks up from his notes.

“Someone left them in my locker, so I gave him one,” replies Jihoon. “I’ll give you one during break.”

This placates Yena, who beams at Jihoon before turning around to talk to Hyewon, who holds her own box of pepero away from the grabby hands of Choi Yena.

“So,” Woojin says. “Who do you think left them for you?”

Jihoon frowns. “I have no idea. I don’t really talk to anyone outside of our friends, so…”

“Hm,” Woojin hums. “Maybe Daehwi will know.”

“Daehwi is in the underclassmen building all day.”

Woojin waves Jihoon’s deadpan away. “Yeah, but he still manages to know everything. Let’s go ask him later during break.”

Jihoon thinks about how the underclassmen building is a good ten-minute walk away, and how they only get twenty minutes for break, but agrees anyways, because he can’t let Woojin be an idiot and walk there alone.

And maybe he is curious, too. Just maybe.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Unfortunately (and surprisingly), Daehwi seems to have no clue about who left the mysterious pepero in Jihoon’s locker but promises to try and find out. The two Park’s rush back to their building and run to their classroom before the bell rings, and Jihoon finds that there is another box of pepero waiting for him on his desk. It’s accompanied by a carton of banana milk and with a post-it note stuck to it this time, though.

“Oh?” Woojin raises an eyebrow in surprise. “Did you guys see anything?” he asks Yena, who’s reading a manga, and Hyewon, who’s watching something on her phone.

“No.” Yena shakes her head. “Hyewon and I went to the maejeom during break and this was already here when we got back.”

Jihoon hums and takes the post-it off of the banana milk and reads it.

I heard you enjoy banana milk, so here! I hope you like it. Enjoy the pepero, too!

– ㅇ·:

“I don’t recognize this handwriting,” he comments, and raises an eyebrow at the odd signature. “Whose signature is this?”

“No clue,” Woojin shakes his head. He studies the note and tilts his head. “Do you think it’s an upperclassman? They wrote in banmal.”

“I guess?” Jihoon says. “I mean, we are the youngest ones in this building. I don’t know any underclassmen other than Jinyoung, Daehwi, and Guanlin.”

“Oh, true.” Woojin nods. “But you don’t know any upperclassmen, either.”

Jihoon pauses. “Not true,” he says after thinking. “I know Minhyun hyung. Oh, and Jaehwan hyung and Daniel hyung. This handwriting doesn’t belong to any of them, though.”

“Maybe they’ll know this person?” Woojin suggests. “You should ask them.”

“Good idea.” Jihoon pulls out his phone to ask his hyungs, but the bell rings before he can, and he puts it away with a sigh. It could wait until later.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jihoon and Woojin are eating their lunches when their upperclassmen come join them. Jaehwan plops down in the seat next to Woojin’s and gives the younger a big (and gross) kiss on the cheek and Jihoon gags a little.

“Don’t pretend to hate romance,” Woojin points his chopsticks at Jihoon’s direction, “when there’s a secret admirer leaving you gifts.”

The upperclassmen raise their eyebrows while Jihoon rolls his eyes. “Just because there’s as secret admirer leaving me gifts doesn’t mean I can’t hate romance,” Jihoon argues. “Them leaving me gifts has nothing to do with me.”

“Question.” Daniel raises his hand. “Who is Jihoon’s secret admirer?”

“It wouldn’t be a secret admirer if they knew, would it?” Jaehwan gives Daniel a ‘duh’ look, and Daniel pouts.

“Do you have any clues to who they are?” Minhyun asks curiously.

Jihoon unlocks his phone to pull up the picture he took of the post-it note before coming to lunch. “They left me a note. Do you recognize the handwriting, hyung?”

“Or the signature,” Woojin adds with his mouth full of kimbap. Jaehwan hands him a napkin without even looking and Woojin takes it with a grunt of thanks.

Minhyun takes Jihoon’s phone and scrutinizes the picture with Daniel look over his shoulder.

“Oh.” He makes a small noise of surprise while Daniel quite literally falls from his seat in shock. “I can’t believe he actually… Oh, wow.”

“Do you know who they are?” Jihoon asks at the same time Woojin says something that sounds like, “Who is it?”, but he ends up spitting out grains of rice instead and Jaehwan just sighs.

“Wow, that hyung really did it.” Daniel shakes his head and huffs out a small laughter.

Jaehwan frowns. “Who?”

Minhyun just hands him Jihoon’s phone and it takes about 0.5 seconds for Jaehwan to start cackling that madman laugh of his.

“What’s going on?” Jihoon complains. “Can someone tell me who this person is?”

The three upperclassmen just chuckle and Jaehwan hands Jihoon back his phone. “You’ll find out soon, I think,” Minhyun tries to placate Jihoon, whose pout is getting bigger and bigger each passing second.

“Yeah,” Daniel pipes up. “He’s been trying to talk to you for the past school year, so this is a big step for him. He’ll approach you soon, probably.”

“Who is this person?” Woojin turns to Jaehwan with a confused expression.

“Secret,” Jaehwan says and puts an index finger over his lips to emphasize his point. “It’s no fun if Jihoonie finds out before hyung can confess.”

Woojin pouts. “I won’t tell Jihoon.”

“Yes, you will,” the three upperclassmen chorus and Woojin sulks because it’s true.

Lunch continues with Jihoon and Woojin trying to get more hints about Jihoon’s supposed secret admirer and Minhyun, Jaehwan, and Daniel keeping their mouths shut about it. When the bell rings, Jihoon gives the upperclassmen one last pouty glare before they separate to go to their respective classes.

“Well, that was a bust,” Woojin sighs as they take their seats.

“Yeah.” Jihoon pouts.

“Hey.” Yena bounces up to them. “Did you find out who they are?”

“No,” replies Jihoon glumly.

“That sucks,” Yena says simply. “But more importantly, did you study for the math quiz we have today?”

Both Jihoon and Woojin look at her in horror. “What math quiz?” Woojin whispers as his soul, quite literally, leaves his body.

Hyewon turns around and gives them an exasperated look. “The math quiz that was pushed back to today. The one we were supposed to have last week but we had that visit from the Board of Education so it got moved?”

“Kill me.” Jihoon deadpans.

“Maybe,” Yena agrees. “But I think this math quiz will get to you first.”

Jihoon groans and lets his head drop onto his desk with a loud _bang!_ Woojin slides down in his chair, face pale with despair as he starts praying for his math grade that already hit rock-bottom a long time ago.

“Look at it this way,” Hyewon tries to comfort the two boys. “Once you hit rock-bottom, there’s nowhere left to go.”

“Yeah, unless I bring a shovel,” Jihoon mumbles into his desk.

“Or some modern technology thing that will let me dig deeper,” Woojin grumbles.

“You two are hopeless,” Yena declares.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jihoon is in charge of cleaning the classroom along with Yoojung, their class representative. He gets the cleaning tools from the corner and waves goodbye to Yena and Hyewon, who skip off to go get a snack before they go home.

“Do you want me to wait up?” Woojin asks Jihoon as he shoulders his bag.

“No, it’s okay.” Jihoon shakes his head. “Besides, didn’t you say you’re going on a date with Jaehwan hyung today?”

“Yeah,” Woojin says. “Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow, then.”

Jihoon waves. “See you. Have fun.”

Woojin gives him a grin before dashing out of the classroom to meet with his boyfriend. Jihoon rolls his eyes fondly and starts wiping the desks.

He opens the windows to air the classroom out and so that Yoojung can dust the chalkboard eraser and he helps the class representative when she starts coughing from too much dust.

“Thanks,” she thanks him and Jihoon just shrugs in response. “So, did you ever find out who the pepero was from?”

He puts the erasers back where they belong before turning to Yoojung with raised eyebrows. “No. How do you know about it?”

Yoojung rolls her eyes and moves the desks and chairs to the side so that Jihoon can sweep the floors. “Because they’re from a pathetic sunbae that I have the misfortune of being acquainted with.”

“Oh?” Jihoon stops sweeping. “Who?”

“I don’t know if I’m allowed to say,” she grimaces. “But please. If you’re going to turn him down, do it gently. He’s an idiot, that one.”

“How can I turn him down if I don’t even know who he _is_ ,” Jihoon grumbles. “But okay.”

Yoojung laughs. “You’ll find out soon, I’m sure. Don’t worry, Jihoon. He’s an idiot, but he’s nice.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” Jihoon sighs.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Soon turns out to be later that day when Jihoon leaves school after he and Yoojung finishes cleaning their classroom. Yoojung waves at him as she leaves with Sohye and Doyeon, who were waiting for her by the gates, and Jihoon waves back before starting his trek home.

When he reaches the bus stop, he sees that there’s someone there waiting for the bus too. He has Jihoon’s school uniform on, but Jihoon doesn’t recognize him.

 _Probably an upperclassman_ , Jihoon assumes since the other student has a more mature aura that he gives off compared to Jihoon and his underclassmen.

They wait for the bus side by side, and Jihoon tries to focus on his phone game, but keeps getting distracted by the way the other student is fidgeting. He ignores it, however, because it is none of his business, but it gets harder and harder as time goes by.

“I don’t want to be rude,” Jihoon starts hesitantly, getting the attention of the other boy. “But are you okay? You keep fidgeting.”

The boy stares at Jihoon a little dumbly before jolting out of his daze and shakes his head violently. “No,” he manages to cough out. “I’m. I’m fine.”

“Okay,” Jihoon says, giving him a weird look. “Okay.”

It’s silent after that. Jihoon gives up playing his game and opts to read webtoons instead, and the other boy doesn’t stop fidgeting. Jihoon sighs in slight irritation and turns to him again.

“Hi,” he says. “My name is Jihoon.”

The boy looks like a deer caught in headlights and Jihoon wonders if he did something wrong. “I’m Seongwoo,” he says after a lengthy pause. “Ong Seongwoo.”

“Nice to meet you.” Jihoon bows slightly. “I think we go to the same school.”

“We do.” Seongwoo nods. “I think our uniforms tell us that without having to say anything.” He cracks a small grin at that and Jihoon returns it with a small smile of his own.

“What year are you?” Jihoon asks. He’s been speaking in polite speech just in case, but he wants to be sure.

“I’m a senior,” Seongwoo replies with a small smirk. “How about you?”

It’s then that Jihoon notices Seongwoo’s been using banmal with him the entire time. “Um. I’m a sophomore.” He blinks when a piece of dust lands on Seongwoo’s cheek, under his left eye, and leans forward to dust it off.

“Um.” Seongwoo blinks in surprise, and Jihoon leans back.

“There was dust on your face, sorry,” Jihoon apologizes. He stops when he notices the moles under Seongwoo’s left eye, though. “Oh, your moles.”

Seongwoo lifts his left hand to rub at his cheeks a little self-consciously. “What about them?”

“They look like constellations,” Jihoon states. “They look familiar though—wait.”

Seongwoo turns pale when Jihoon narrows his eyes at him and look back to see if the bus is coming yet. It’s no use, though, because Jihoon has this bus stop’s schedule memorized and he knows for a fact that the bus won’t get here for at least another fifteen minutes.

“Are you the one who left me pepero in my locker and on my desk today?” Jihoon gets straight to the point. “And the banana milk?”

“Uh, well.” Seongwoo swallows nervously. “Would you hate it if it was me?”

Jihoon ponders over Seongwoo’s question. “Not particularly,” he says, finally. “But I had a question. Well, two, actually. Maybe three? I don’t know.” Jihoon looks at Seongwoo, a little lost. “Today has been weird for me.”

“That makes the two of us,” Seongwoo sighs. “But yes, it was me. I make no promises about answering your questions, though, for the sake of my battered pride.”

“How did you break into my locker?” Jihoon asks. The question had been bugging him all day.

“I got your combination from Jaehwan,” Seongwoo answers easily.

Jihoon blinks. “How the heck does Jaehwan hyung—oh. _Oh_. Park Woojin, that snake.”

Seongwoo laughs nervously. “Yeah. So, uh, next question?”

“Oh, right. How do you even know me?” Jihoon tilts his head in curiosity. “Sorry if this offends you but I have literally no idea who you are.”

Seongwoo winces. “Ah, I was afraid of this question. Well, I’m pretty close to Minhyun, and Daniel and I are on the same dance team. I see you pop up on their SNS a lot, and I thought you were just cute at first.”

“At first?” Jihoon raises an eyebrow. “Excuse you, but I’m still cute.”

“Yes, I know,” Seongwoo agrees, and Jihoon grins. “Anyways, I saw you in the play you put on at the end of last year. A Midsummer Night’s Dream? You played Puck.”

Jihoon remembers, of course. “Oh, you came? Did you like it?”

“Yeah, it was a good play.” Seongwoo nods. “I guess after seeing you act in the play, I wanted to get to know you better. I was too much of a coward, though, to approach you, so I just admired you from afar.”

“That sounds creepy,” Jihoon remarks. “You could’ve just said hi to me, you know. Or joined us for lunch.”

Seongwoo grimaces. “Yeah, I know. Jaehwan and Daniel both gave me so much shit for it.”

“Well,” Jihoon chuckles. “Thank you for the pepero. I gave the strawberry one to Woojin, though. I hope you don’t mind. It’s my least favorite flavor.”

Seongwoo’s mouth form a little ‘o’ and he nods. “Of course,” he says. “I’ll keep that in mind for next time.”

“Next time?” Jihoon asks curiously. “What next time?”

“Well, did you think I was going to stop trying to court you? This is just the start, Park Jihoon.” Seongwoo grins. “If you let me, of course,” he adds in a hurry. “If you want me to piss off, that’s fine too. Well, it’s not fine, but I’ll do that. Disappear, I mean. Yeah.”

Jihoon giggles. “No, that’s fine.” He sees the bus coming their way and stands, offering his hand to Seongwoo. “We can start off slow,” he tells Seongwoo. “Are you free right now?”

“Yes,” Seongwoo says, sounding like he’s in a daze.

“Well, I’m hungry,” Jihoon says slowly with a grin as the bus pulls up at their stop. “Do you want to go eat with me?’

“Okay,” Seongwoo replies, and Jihoon laughs at how lost he looks and drags the elder into the bus.

“Come on, then,” he chuckles. “I’m craving fried chicken, is that okay with you?”

“Anywhere is fine,” Seongwoo announces as they swipe their transportation cards and board the bus, “as long as it’s with you.”

“That’s cheesy, and gross,” Jihoon declares and Seongwoo wilts a little. “But keep going.”

Seongwoo brightens at that and Jihoon hides his smile behind the sleeves of his cardigan. He takes out the last box of pepero—match flavored—out of his bag and offers some to Seongwoo, who takes one gratefully.

He’s not sure who he had been expecting, or who he had been hoping for, but Jihoon is glad that his secret admirer is, but he’s glad that it’s Ong Seongwoo that he’s sitting next to, sharing pepero with. He smiles at Seongwoo who has crumbs on the side of his lips and Jihoon wipes them off without thinking, smiling at the pink hue that dusts Seongwoo’s cheeks.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**_minhyun hyung u cant marry a Roomba (5)_ **

**park wink:**

i figured it out

 

**deot:**

figured what out

 

**park wink:**

the secret admirer

 

**emperor hwang:**

oh?

 

**king:**

u did????

 

**park wink:**

yeah

[ _ongwink eating chicken.jpg_ ]

 

**kang peach:**

omg!!!!!!!

 

**deot:**

wait isnt that seongwoo hyung wtf

 

**king:**

how did u find out

hello??

jihoon?????

wtf

 

**emperor hwang:**

lmao

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!! uwu
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/iridescent__ong) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/gyulhyuck)


End file.
